Les morceaux de coeur
by lasurvolte
Summary: Naruto voudrait bien pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Sasuke, mais et lui alors ? [sasunaru évidemment ahah]


**Titre :** Les morceaux de coeur

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Le poème est à MOI HOURRA ! Le reste appartient à Kishi

**Résumé :** Naruto voudrait bien pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Sasuke, mais et lui alors ?

**Genre :** Euuh… poème fic :'D

**Couple :** Sasunaru

**Note :** Bon le machin en italique est un poème de MA création uhu, c'est pour ça que c'est aussi laid ! voyez pas les fautes merci

_

* * *

__Tu te défais sous mes doigts_

_Tu te traînes devant moi_

_Dit moi ce qui va pas ?_

_Ne me regarde pas avec cet air froid._

Je t'observe Sasuke, je t'observe de loin, depuis tellement longtemps. Même avant nos 8 ans, avant le massacre de ta famille, je te regardais. Je pourrais presque te dire que je t'ai vu grandir, en même temps que moi. Je peux voir tes faiblesses, c'est pour ça que je ne baisse pas les yeux devant toi. Je voudrais que tu me racontes comme tu as mal au lieu d'être méchant. Ne te laisse pas aller Sasuke…

_Je voudrais te voir pleurer_

_Parce qu'au fond je sais_

_Qu'il n'y a rien de pire_

_Que de continuer à se mentir_

Où sont passées tes larmes Sasuke ? Tu les as enfouis tellement au fond de toi qu'elles ont du mal à se déterrer, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pleures pas ? Moi je sais qu'à force de tout garder pour toi tu accumules la tristesse et que tu finis par ne plus tenir sous ton propre poids. Pourtant tu restes droit, tu restes fier. Même seul et dans l'obscurité tu te refuses de laisser couler tes larmes. Pourtant peut-être qu'après tu irais mieux.

_Tu fais celui qui n'a rien_

_Celui qui s'en fout_

_Moi au fond je sais bien_

_Que ça fait un mal fou_

A me traiter de « baka » et d' « usuratonkachi » à longueur de temps, à ignorer Sakura, à te taire tout le temps, t'essaie de prouver quoi ? Que t'es le plus fort ? Que tu ne souffres pas ? Que ta vie est fantastique et que ton seul rêve est de te venger ? Tu rigoles ? Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu ne veux qu'une chose, que quelqu'un te sert dans ses bras et te dises que ça va aller. Je voudrais bien prendre ce rôle mais tu me repousses tellement fort…

_Qui, qui, qui a laisser traîner_

_Ces morceaux de cœurs ?_

_Quand je les ai ramassé_

_J'ai voulu les recoller_

_Mais tu avais trop peur… _

- Eh Sasuke si on allait s'entraîner

- Laisse tomber baka

Et tu t'en retournes chez toi. Tu sais je te demande pas ça pour moi, m'entraîner… Quelle importance. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes d'être tout seul tout le temps, de fuir comme ça. Viens t'amuser, reste avec moi. Arrête de semer des morceaux de cœur et de dire que tu t'en fous, parce que sans cœur personne ne peut vivre.

_Laisse moi entrer dans ta vie_

_Laisse moi m'approcher, je suis trop loin_

_Tu pourrais être surpris_

_De voir qu'il y a des choses bien_

Je voudrais que tu me laisses venir vers toi. Que tu arrêtes de tout le temps me fuir ou me repousser. Je suis là Sasuke, je suis là rien que pour toi, alors regarde moi et arrête de t'en aller. J'aimerais pouvoir te toucher, te dire combien tu comptes pour moi, t'expliquer que tu n'es pas seul, que tu n'as pas à l'être, que la vengeance ne sert à rien. Te montrer les petits bonheurs de la vie… Tu sais moi aussi je me suis construits. S'il te plaît Sasuke cesse de te mentir.

_Mais tu n'entends pas, tu ne vois pas_

_Tout ce que je voudrais faire pour toi_

_Je te sens glisser et partir _

_Alors que je voudrais juste te voir sourire_

- Sasuke ça te dit d'aller manger des ramen

- Non

J'essai d'attirer ton attention…

- Sasuke t'es moche

- Hmpf

Mais quoi que je dise…

- Sasuke t'es beau

- Hmpf

Tu restes loin de moi.

Pourquoi ne prêtes-tu pas attention à ce que j'essaie de faire pour toi ? Détruit le mur dans lequel tu t'es enfermé, prend la pioche que je te donne, et détruisons le ensemble.

_Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?_

_Je n'arrive qu'à t'aimer_

_Te voir tomber en enfer_

_C'est moi qui vais pleurer._

- Naruto y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Arrête ça

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi hein ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes si ça va ? C'est pas de moi dont tu devrais t'occuper, mais de toi. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir te rendre service, tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est être fou amoureux de toi et te voir souffrir jour et nuit. Alors ne me demande pas ce qui va pas, parce que c'est toi qui ne vas pas.

_Qui, qui, qui a laisser traîner_

_Ces morceaux de cœurs ?_

Et puis tu viens frapper chez moi. Je te regarde, tu me regardes aussi. Un silence. Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu comprennes ? Pour effacer la tristesse de ton cœur ? Je ne sais pas… Je ne peux que laisser cette porte ouverte et te laisser me regarder.

_Toi aussi tu voulais ramasser_

_Les morceaux que je laissais tomber_

_Mais je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais aussi peur_

Tu me pousses à l'intérieur et tu refermes la porte, tu me bloques jusqu'au mur, je n'ai pas la force de bouger. Je disais Sasuke que tu étais triste, que tu devais pleurer, que tu devais me voir et m'écouter, que ça aurait été bien si j'avais pu faire ton bonheur. Je disais tout ça, alors que je ne voyais même pas que dans mon cœur non plus ça n'allait pas. Ca c'est toi qui l'a vu.

- Naruto, redis moi que je suis beau.

_On ne peut rien construire_

_Quand on n'a pas remarqué_

_Qu'on a laissé tout se détruire_

_Seul et abandonné_

- Tu es beau.

Tu me souris alors. Puis tu poses tes lèvres sur les miennes. J'avais pas compris que je souffrais aussi, et maintenant je sais qu'avec toi je ne serai plus jamais seul. Je t'aiderai, et tu m'aideras et on grandira ensemble, relevant les défis de la vie.

_Et cette nuit j'ai vu nos cœurs_

_S'aimer, se mélanger_

_C'était parce que toutes nos peurs_

_S'étaient échappé…_

Fin !

L'autatrice : Sasuke peux tu faire le message de fin j'ai trop honte

Sasuke : je suis pas ta bonniche

L'autatrice : méchant…

Naruto : je peux le faire je peux le faire ?

L'autatrice : oui vas-y !

Naruto : MANGER DES RAMEN

L'autatrice : c'était pas exactement ce qu'il fallait dire

Ryuuku : MANGER DES POMMES

L'autatrice : ça non plus

Naruto : nooon des ramen

Ryuuku : des pommes

Naruto : des ramen !!!

Ryuuku : des pommes !

L'autatrice : on se calme, on se calme. Je vais faire le message de fin : cher gens… N'hésitez pas à me balancer des tomates…

Naruto : des ramen j'ai dit

Ryuuku : noooon des pommes…


End file.
